


Paint It Black

by fatedtomeet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Fratboy!Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedtomeet/pseuds/fatedtomeet





	Paint It Black

niall wakes up to an empty bed, nothing but he himself and the ghost of a body that used to lay beside him. his head is swimming from last night’s rager and his body aches from the way zayn had slammed him up against the wall, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. there are crescent shaped marks dug deep into his skin like a map left behind to guide the other boy along if ever he should return and deep purple bruises blossoming on his collarbone and up his throat as if zayn had brought along his paint set and used his body as a canvas. 

even though he knows he’ll see him on monday in class he’s still sad he’s gone, misses his warmth and the lingering sensation of fingers threaded through his own. the buzzing of his phone pulls him from his reverie and he stretches to grab it from the nightstand, grinning when he sees the message on his screen. 

‘roomate locked himself out, had to go let him in. see ya later, yeah? i loved you last night, can’t wait to do it again. x’


End file.
